This invention relates to a portable structure designed to provide shelter in times of natural, mechanical or man-made disasters.
In times of calamity such as floods and hurricanes, traditional housing is often damaged or destroyed. Yet, in such situations shelter becomes even more of a necessity. It would be desirable to be able to store a large number of shelters in a relatively small space, such that they can be transported to a disaster site. Tents may provide a limited alternative, but are subject to several limitations. Tents may not store well over a long period of time, they may require expertise and special tooling is required for their assembly, and they are generally constructed of various components which are stored separately. Tents are also not designed for use over a prolonged period of time in unexpected, but adverse circumstances.